


A Change of Plans

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	A Change of Plans

By the time Severus got home from work it was dark. He and Hermione both worked long hours in different departments at the Ministry and he was surprised by the wonderful smell wafting toward him from the kitchen. Hanging his heavy winter cloak by the door, he pulled off his boots and left them next to Hermione's and slipped on a pair of house shoes before heading to the kitchen.

Hermione stood at the stove, wand working to keep each part of their supper cooking properly. He smelled fresh bread and a roast with vegetables. A bottle of red wine was open on the counter and he saw the dirty dishes which suggested there was a trifle on offer for afters.

Mostly what he saw though was his beautiful wife, hair tied up in a knot, pale blue robes that made the most of her body, curving in all the right places. He leaned against the jamb watching her as she moved, humming softly to herself. 

When she bent down and pulled the roast from the oven, setting it on the counter, he walked up behind her and pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck.

"Severus," she said, not acting the least surprised to find him standing there, "you're home already?"

"So it seems." He pressed his lips to the sensitive spot behind her ear. "You've been busy." His hands caressed her sides, settling on her hips.

"Are you more interested in supper or something else?" She tipped her head back and rested it on his shoulder, exposing her neck to him. He inhaled deeply, the hint of her perfume as well as her natural scent, beginning to arouse him.

One of his hands moved to cup her breast, gently kneading it with his fingers. She turned in his arms and leaned up to kiss him properly, hands running through the hair at his nape, pressing her body against his. She tasted of red wine and chocolate and all thought of supper fled.

"Supper can wait," he managed to say between kisses, while Hermione waved her wand casting a stasis spell on the entire meal. Both of their hands worked the buttons on his robes and then hers. She let her robes fall, pooling at her feet, her emerald green bra and knickers making her pale flesh glow. Severus's felt his cock throb and wrapped his arms around her, Apparating them to the bedroom. 

They took their time, enjoying each kiss, each breathy sigh, bodies moving together as one before finally climaxing moments apart. Hermione looked up at him as he lifted his weight from her body, love shining in her eyes. 

"I'm really sorry I didn't plan this evening two days ago but I was working late and it slipped my mind." She worried her lip slightly as she tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.

"What are you talking about?" 

"Your birthday, of course." Severus blinked. Had he really forgotten his own birthday?

Severus smirked slightly, an idea forming. "I suppose you'll just have to make it up to me then." She smiled back at him and pulled him into a kiss once more.

"I'm sure I'll find a way."


End file.
